Ch.59: Remnant (9)
The chapter starts with continuation of the conversation between Carne and Neal. Carne telling Neal what's mean of running away to which he say they leave together. Neal start his facade of being a concern friend to Carne, he ask to her if she destroyed the magic circle in his stomach, they can go anywhere she want to go, anything she want to see over mountains and across rivers, he continue to say that there won't be anything he can't do for her even across dimension to which Carne is amused. Cut to Bathory starts to explain about Carmilla to Lark and Setz, the Erzsebet Clan was leading the Pureblood Succubi for a very long time and there's a two particular sister, they had many friends and followers because of their great intelligence and beauty, but there greatest assets was their ability making a dreams into reality thats was Carmilla's ability, the elder of two sister. They lead their friends and followers to create a world called Crepuscule specially for vampires to seperated from human whom they Loved and Respect. However, the project was so large that their leader Carmilla sacrifice her life to accomplish it, the dream of this world is Carmilla's wish, the remaining sister Bathory Erzsebet vowed to protect her sister dream world and the younger sisters of two is Angela Erzsebet. Lark who listen to whole story is surprise by the revelation and he ask Angela if she's 1st Generation Vampire to which she confirm it, Setz who gets the story that the Bathory saying to the story is different person which is confirm by Bathory, she reveal to them that she's Bathory's daughter in the story, and the Mixed-Blood Succubi cannot control properly the dreams unlike the Pureblood Succubi because of this Nergal wants her ability to peek into other dreams, Angela who surprise and gets the idea thats why Nergal wants her because of her ability to which Bathory confirmed her deduction. Angela state that no matter Nergal used Bathory's Ability it's not make sense, then Lark interrupt her, that Nergal told him Carmilla is alive and the Current Generation of Vampire are sacrificing it's life for Crepuscule, he ask her what's mean of that and if there's problem in Crepuscule, Setz ask Angela if she knew about it, he tell her that his father and Sylvia are always ordering him to retrieve an items in secret but they don't tell him the used of it, one day he discovered that it's sent to her and if the research her doing is involved in the incident happened, he deduce it's the reason thats why Bathory and his father called her. Lark ask Setz if it's an interrogation, Angela confirmed all of their deduction, she said to them that Nergal might believe that Carmilla is alive and taking Bathory's Ability to find her is making no sense because Carmilla are already died, She reveal to them that Nergal originally helped to maintain the Crepuscule as part of The Council and he lived with her sister Carmilla. She reveal to them that after the annihilation of her Clan, a rampage by one of their member Crawford, because of that sudden event she had to sleep roughly 180 years to recover the damage she obtained from rampage. When she woke up, Navarus tell her that she slept very long time and welcome her back to reality, he tell Angela the Crawford's Rampage was an opportunity to him, he tell her that after the rampage some of the council doubts have arisen and he also found his own justification and conviction because of it, he ask Angela if she really believe that vampires are rampaging without cause, if she believe the existence of mutants is a coincidence, if the vampire are unchanging race that there to be change akin to a miracle and if these miracles the paradise her sister wanted to created. Angela who tell them all of these that she can't forgive Navarus for treating the downfall of her clan an opportunity but she decide to cooperate with Navarus and she's still carrying on that research, she continue to say to then that Nergal must've been keeping an eye on her in his fox form because he noticed something going on between her and Navarus, in general though, her objectives are quite similar but Nergal is moving on his own. Setz who listen to Angela, ask her what she and his father are trying to accomplish the liberation of the world, Angela tell him that he could say that, Nergal's, Navarus's and her objectives slightly differs from each other, Navarus's goal was the liberation of the world itself, while Nergal's wants to rescue Carmilla but she think a world create artificially is bound to have abnormalities and they need to liberate the world, but if the world is liberated without care as things currently happening today it can cause to expose quickly to their weakness in Human World and the vampires used this world won't be able to survive. Setz who gets what's trying to say by Angela, she confirms his deduction, she tell to them her goal is a way to overcome the weakness of all vampire in Human World, she researching a medicine to protect the bodies of vampires, suddenly a person in silhoutte listening to the topic they talking about. Chapters Previous Next Ch.58: Remnant (8) Ch.60: Remnant (10) Category:Chapters